1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyaphron dispersion.
2. The Prior Art
A polyaphron dispersion is generally also known as a biliquid foam. This phrase is known, for example, from Sebba, F. (Felix), “Foams and biliquid foams, aphrons”, 1987. ISBN: 0471916854. Biliquid foams are known in the art and are described in the following literature references by Sebba: “Biliquid foams”, J. Colloid and Interface Science, 40 (1972) 468-474; and “The Behaviour of Minute Oil Droplets Encapsulated in a Water Film”, Colloid Polymer Sciences, 257 (1979) 392-396.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,333 to Sebba describes a particular method for the preparation of biliquid foams by agitating a hydrogen bonded liquid containing a soluble surfactant to produce a gas foam and intermittently adding to the gas foam a non-polar liquid which is immiscible with the hydrogen bonded liquid, the surfactant-containing hydrogen bonded liquid being selected to provide a spreading coefficient equal to or greater than zero.
Known polyaphron dispersions contain a single liquid external phase and a single liquid internal phase. We have now discovered a polyaphron dispersion which can contain additional phases in the internal phase, and a process for the preparation thereof.